


Ballast

by JaneSpendlove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Japanese National Team, M/M, meets the immovable force of iwaizumi's faith in him, national team au, oikawa and his runaway train of anxious thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSpendlove/pseuds/JaneSpendlove
Summary: Ballast: Something providing stability or substance.___“We’re here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed, still staring intently at the building in front of them.Iwaizumi couldn’t stop a wide grin from taking over his face as he moved his hands up behind his head. “Yep! So why are we still standing here, Trashykawa, let’s go!”Iwaizumi let his arms drop as he started towards the entrance. He was stopped by a solitary finger hooked into the pocket of his track top accompanied by a “Hajime” that was so soft, he barely heard it.





	Ballast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic](https://twitter.com/AmalasRosa/status/981661474534952960) by [Amalasdraws](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/)

Iwaizumi widened his stance, put his hands on his hips, closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He took no notice of Oikawa’s snort at his power pose as he slowly released the breath through pursed lips. Mental prep was just as important as physical and this always calmed him down. He opened one eye to look at Oikawa standing beside him. He was standing tall, shoulders back with head high, drinking in the sight of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium - wearing the tracksuit of the Japan Men’s Volleyball Team. It was a tracksuit just like the one Iwaizumi was wearing too. He had already resolved not to allow the hem of the pants to get ragged like his Seijoh ones. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the giddy smile pulling at his lips.

They were finally here, they’d made it. They’d survived the tryouts - the endless receives, the limitless spikes, the difficult sets and committing all of the new plays and hand signals to memory. They’d even managed to navigate the Tokyo transport system and arrive in good time despite Oikawa’s terrible sense of direction.

“We’re here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed, still staring intently at the building in front of them.

Iwaizumi couldn’t stop a wide grin from taking over his face as he moved his hands up behind his head. “Yep! So why are we still standing here, Trashykawa, let’s go!”

Iwaizumi let his arms drop as he started towards the entrance. He was stopped by a solitary finger hooked into the pocket of his track top accompanied by a “ _Hajime_ ” that was so soft, he barely heard it.

When Iwaizumi turned around, the proud Oikawa from a few moments ago had crumpled. His shoulders were hunched over and his jaw clenched as he looked at the ground in front of his feet instead of the building ahead. Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely surprised. It was one extreme or the other when Oikawa was nervous – cocky, insufferable Trashykawa who aggressively faked it until he made it, or this version, rarely seen outside of private moments when they were alone together. Iwaizumi tried to keep the fond smile off his face. It wouldn’t go down well if Oikawa spotted it.

“Oi, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked as he stepped closer.

There was a pause as Oikawa glared harder at the ground, as if it had somehow offended him. “I shouldn’t have worn my glasses”, Oikawa choked out through clenched teeth.

“..what?”. This wasn’t the response Iwaizumi was expecting. Something about feeling overwhelmed because he’s wanted this for so long, or griping about Ushiwaka also being there, maybe. Choice of eyewear hadn’t crossed Iwaizumi’s mind.

Oikawa moved his finger to twist into Iwaizumi’s shirt and stepped closer and finally lifted his head to look at Iwaizumi with wide, panicked eyes. “Iwa-chan, I think I’ve forgotten my contact lenses. I think I left them in the bathroom at the apartment.”

“Oikawa, I don’t th-“, Iwaizumi tried to respond but Oikawa continued to speak over him, picking up speed.

“I can’t play volleyball in my glasses so I’m going to have to take them off. But if I don’t have my contact lenses then I won’t be able to see. “ Oikawa had slowly started to lean in towards Iwaizumi as he gathered momentum. “If I can’t see then how am I going to wow everyone with my serves and pinpoint accuracy setting? If I can’t show that I can do this then someone else is going to take my place and I’m going to lose to Ushiwaka”.

Oikawa's face bore a mix of horror and disgust as he stopped to take a breath. Iwaizumi tried to cut off this train of thought.

“Trashykawa, I-“. He was ignored as Oikawa’s hands shot up to grip his shoulders.

“Iwa-chan! What if I go to serve and I can’t see and I serve the ball into the coach’s face! Oh god, I’ll be thrown off the team instantly. I won’t get a chance to step on court in my national team jersey. I won’t get to step onto the court with you by my side again!” At this point, Oikawa’s terrified face was inches from Iwaizumi’s amused expression. Oikawa’s eyes were darting around as if he was looking for an escape route.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said calmly with a low chuckle. Oikawa finally looking at him, chest heaving. Iwaizumi removed the hands from his shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. “I watched you put the contact lenses into your glasses case. You put the glasses case into the front pocket of your bag. You said you wanted to be able to reach it without having to dig through your bag, remember?”

Iwaizumi bent down to open the pocket on Oikawa’s bag which had been unceremoniously dropped onto the ground in his panic. He easily located the glasses case and popped it open to reveal the contact lenses. “See?”

Oikawa dropped down to crouch beside him with a small “Oh..”. A blush started to bloom on his cheeks as he regarded the case and fiddled with his track top zipper.

Iwaizumi dropped the case back into the bag before standing and pulling Oikawa up with him, tangling their fingers together. “I know that you’re nervous and I know how badly you want this but you’re going to be great today.” He brought a hand up under Oikawa’s chin to tilt his head up to make sincere eye contact.”Never doubt your abilities. You’re the partner I can boast. Always remember that.”

Oikawa blinked at him a few times before a small smile settled on his features. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, straightening up as he did so. By the time he’d exhaled slowly and opened his eyes, he was back to standing at his full height.

“You mean ‘we’re going to be great’, Hajime. “ Oikawa gave him a quick peck on the cheek before suddenly becoming much more animated. “All of a sudden I feel invincible. Come on Iwa-chan, you’ve kept us out here long enough,” Oikawa sang as he scooped up his bag and began striding towards the entrance. “Try to keep up with those little legs of yours. We don’t want to be late!” he called over his shoulder.

Iwaizumi just huffed fondly as he re-adjusted his bag. He took a few seconds commit this moment to memory before following Oikawa. They were ready.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work to escape real life stresses. The art was too damn cute and I just needed some fluff  
> (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)
> 
> Come say hello on [ Tumblr](http://janespendlove.tumblr.com/) or follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/JaneSpendlove) for the same content in a different medium lol.


End file.
